Conversations with a Polar Bear
by McCarty35
Summary: sequel to Nanu Means Beautiful. mainly follows oc Emma. the Vouturi show up and, you know, the usual
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Emma and I'm 13. I've been 13 for five years now. I've been stuck with the mindset of a 13 year old for five years. Too old to be an Immortal Child, too young to be anything but. It's infuriating!  
Anyway, we finally arrive at the Denali's. The moment the car stops, I'm out of it. I can't stand sitting still.  
This is the second time we've been to their house and the third time I've seen them (they came down the summer I killed Aro).  
"Emma!" Kate squeals. She likes me the most and vice versa.  
I run up to her and hug her.  
"It's so nice to see you again!" she says.  
"You too."  
"There's my little monster!" someone says.  
By my nickname, I know who it is.  
"Garrett!" I squeal.  
I run to him and hug him too. He spins me around.  
"You haven't changed a bit," he says.  
Garrett's my favorite too.  
"You haven't aged a day," I joke back.  
We start laughing.  
"We are the others?" Carlisle asks.  
"Oh. They're out hunting," Kate says.  
"Carmen, too?" Renesmee asks.  
They really bonded at the first battle, and seem to get closer every visit.  
"Carmen, too," Garrett mocks. He impersonates her in a voice she doesn't have.  
"I don't sound like that!"  
"I don't sound like that!"  
"Garrett! Stop!" Renesmee whines.  
"Garrett! Stop!" he mocks.  
This is starting to get annoying.  
"Garrett, did you remember to not eat my polar bears?" I ask.  
There's a family of polar bears that I befriended. Every visit, I spend at least a day with them.  
"I remembered, little monster."  
"Good."  
"Edward!" someone squeals.  
"Tanya's back," Kate says.  
Tanya runs and slams into Edward, hugging him.  
"Hello, Tanya," he says.  
Kate walks over to Tanya and zaps her.  
"He's married Tanya. Get over your obsession," Kate says.  
"No need to shock me. Oh. Carlisle, this came for you," Tanya says.  
She pulls a letter out of her back pocket and hands it to him.  
"What's it say?" I ask.  
"Grazi."  
"What?"  
"Grazi. It's Italian for thank you."  
Ah. Because why send a letter in English when you could send it in Italian?  
"It's from Aro," he says.  
That makes sense. Aro's Italian. And dead.  
"But I killed him."  
"For some reason, I taught them how to heal, centuries ago."  
I snarl and say, "Well I have to check up on my polar bears. Tell everyone I say hi."  
I run for hours until I get to the water. I sit down in the snow and sink my teeth into my wrist. Cutting only made a God awful noise. My venom makes my arm hurt, but it does the job. The stress goes away. I look over my arms. There are almost as many scars as Jasper has.  
I stand up and sniff the air. No trace of a polar bear.  
And the wind blows, I get a trail from my left.  
I pull the garbage bag out of my pocket and strip. I put my clothes in the bag and throw it in a tree. I phase into a polar bear and follow the trail.  
"Where are you, Nanook?" I growl.  
I see a hole and I hear whimpering coming from within.  
I stick my head in and whimper, "Nanook? What happened?"  
"They killed her, Emma. They killed Nasa," he growls.  
Nanook knows our secrete, but can't tell because he's a polar bear.  
"They swore they wouldn't!" I roar.  
"Well, they did. And the cubs ran off."  
"I have to find them."  
Nanook says it won't work, but tells me where to go anyway.  
I find Nasa a mile away.  
They couldn't even take the liberty to bury her, I think.  
I snarl.  
I find the cubs trails, heading into the woods.  
At least the three of them are together.  
I get five minutes into the woods, walking, and find two lifeless cubs.  
They killed the cubs!  
I roar out loud.  
But where's the third?  
I hear a small whimper and look behind a bush.  
I look and it's the runt of the litter, Pneuma.  
"Pneuma?" I whimper.  
She lifts her little head and looks up at me.  
"Emma, they killed them. They killed mommy, and Nalai, and Nagra," she whimpers in a rush.  
"I know. Come on, your daddy is worried sick."  
I gently bite the scruff of her neck and carry her back to the hole.  
Nanook is just how I left him.  
"I found Pneuma. They killed the others. They won't get away with this," I say, the first part is a sympathetic whimper and the latter is growled through my teeth.  
"You have to take her. I can't feed her."  
"And you think I can?"  
"I don't know. Just please, don't let my little girl die."  
"Alright. I'll be back tonight."  
I grab Pneuma by the scruff of her neck and carry her to the tree where I left my clothes. I change back to me, get the bag with my clothes, pull them on, and run back to the house.  
When I see the house, I yell, "GARRETT!"  
"Don't break a window," he says.  
"Do you know what this is?" I ask.  
I hold out Pneuma.  
"A polar bear," he says with a hint of question in his voice.  
"Do you know what else she is?"  
He shakes his head.  
"She's alone! You killed them! Her mom and siblings! You killed them! You lied!" I yell.  
"I didn't! I swear! Yell at someone that isn't me!"  
Fine. I'll yell at someone else.  
"KATE!"  
"Emma, please stop yelling."  
"Someone ate my polar bears and I want to know who it was."  
"Ask Edward."  
"He has loopholes. Make them answer."  
"I'm not hurting my family."  
She turns and runs away.  
"But someone ate my polar bears!" I whine.  
I run to the house, into the living room, where everyone is, and demand to know who ate my polar bears.  
Tanya says she did.  
"I didn't know they were yours," she says.  
"How many other polar bears live here?"  
"I don't know. But I'd like to see you control yourself when you hunt. Oh, wait, you don't hunt."  
I have a pretty high tolerance level, but that does it. She crosses the line.  
I set Pneuma on the ground and sink into a crouch, ready to lunge.  
"Take. That. Back," I snarl.  
"What? Want me to get you a bottle?"  
I go to lunge, but someone wraps their arms around my waist. By their strength, it's Jasper.  
"Emma, calm down," he whispers in my ear.  
I snarl and try to wiggle free.  
When that fails, I try to bite his arm.  
I learn quickly that I can't bend like that.  
Jasper tightens his grip and drags me outside. Once we're outside, he picks me up and runs. He runs until I can't see the house anymore.  
He sets me on my feet and says, "Emma, calm down."  
As I start to pace, he watches me go back and forth.  
After over an hour of pacing, I'm not only mad as hell, I also get incredibly stressed.  
I snarl and sink my teeth into my arm.  
"Don't do that Emma," Jasper says.  
I let go of my arm and look him dead in the eyes. I have never seen anyone look so scared in my entire life. After a few seconds of taking in Jasper's horror, I sink my teeth back into my arm. I let the venom spread and I enjoy the incredible pain that follows.  
"Emma, please," Jasper whispers.  
I'm not sure if it's his tone, or the pain, but I come to my senses and fall to my knees and start dry sobbing.  
Against my will, I phase into a lioness. When my emotions go crazy, that happens.  
"Emma, please phase back. I'm trying to help you."  
I look up at Jasper. He pulls his shirt off and offers it to me.  
I phase, take the shirt, and slip it on.  
I calm myself down enough for Jasper to help and he does the rest.  
He offers me his hand and I pull myself up.  
We run back to the house, but stop at the cars first.  
Jasper pulls a jean jacket and a pair of sweat pants out of Alice's Porsche and my duffle bag out of the back of momma's Jeep.  
"Put these on, you can change in the house," he says and hands me the jacket and pants. I slide them on.  
As we walk inside, Jasper puts his arm around my shoulder and guides me inside.  
As we walk through the door, I tense up and Jasper grips my shoulder.  
"Try not to kill anyone," he whispers in my ear.  
He leads me up the stairs and into one of the rooms. He points to the bathroom and tells me to get changed.  
I hear someone knock on the door. It smells like momma. She hands something to Jasper and walks away.  
I zip and button my pants (as far as I'd gotten in getting dressed before momma knocked) and pull on an undershirt.  
As I walk out the bathroom, Jasper hands me Pneuma.  
I sit on the bed, put Pneuma in my lap, and pull out my phone. I go to the search engine and type in '_milk_ _formulas for polar_ _bears_'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasper, this isn't working," I whine.  
I've been trying to find polar bear formulas for three hours and all I've learned is that Pneuma can't eat meat for five more mouths and, by the way she's yapping at me, she's hungry.  
"I can't help you. I'm just here to make sure you stay calm," Jasper says.  
He's been reading some Western novel of his and sending waves of calm over me.  
"I feel bad for keeping you away from the others."  
"I know. Don't worry about."  
"I'm hungry."  
"I thought you had some in your bag."  
"I had that on the way here."  
"Stay put."  
Jasper gets up off the bed and runs out the door.  
When he gets out to the cars, I bite my wrist again.  
When Jasper comes back in the room, he tosses me a bottle and says, "Please stop the whole biting thing."  
"Why? You have scars," I say after I've drunken the bottle.  
"There's a difference. Yours are self-inflicted. Mine are from other vampires trying to kill me. And it's harder for you to blend in as a human."  
"How?"  
"You can't do normal teenage girl things."  
"How do you think I've done them the past five years?"  
"I'm not sure I want to know."  
"I've told the truth. Partially. I told them that I did it and didn't like to talk about it. What do you do?"  
"If you haven't noticed, I only wear long sleeves, unless I'm at home."  
I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle, so I shut up and go back to my research.  
Jasper chuckles, lays down beside me, and continues reading.  
After at least another hour of looking, I find a website that looks promising.  
I call the number.  
"I was wondering if you sold a milk formula for polar bears." I ask after they answer.  
"Yes, ma'am, we do."  
"Thank you."  
"My pleasure."  
And I hang up.  
"Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Drive me please!" I beg.  
"If I must."  
"You must! You must!"  
I grab Pneuma, run to the other side of the bed, and start pulling on his arm. He gets up and I practically drag him outside. I grab a black Canteen bottle from the back of momma's Jeep.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jasper asks.  
"Yeah. I do it all the time at school."  
Jasper goes to get in Alice's Porsche.  
"I wanna go on your motorcycle," I whine.  
"With Pneuma?"  
I get my hoodie from the Jeep and put Pneuma in the pocket, with my Canteen bottle.  
"Now can we?"  
Jasper sighs and walks his motorcycle over to me. He gets on and I smile. I get on and wrap my arms around his waist.  
He starts it and we fly away from the house, leaving it in a cloud of dust. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I called about the polar bear formula," I say to the man at the counter.  
I pull Pneuma out my pocket.  
"Here you go."  
The man sets a metal tin and a bottle on the counter.  
"Will that be enough? She still has five months before she can eat meat."  
The man sets four more tins on the counter.  
"It's about one tin a month."  
I hand him my credit card, put the tins and the bottle in a bag, and leave.  
"Thank you, Jasper," I say. I give him a big hug.  
"My honor, ma'am," he says, laying on the Texas accent.  
"Do we have to go back to the house?"  
"We should got back and feed Pneuma."  
We got on the motorcycle and ride back the house.  
As I walk in the house (Jasper has his hand on the small of my back, ready to hold me back), I read the directions for the formula. It says to heat water, mix in the formula, and wait for it to get room temperature.  
"Benjamin! I need your help," I say.  
He runs up to me.  
"Yes?"  
"Make this."  
I hold out the tin and the bottle. He takes them and walks into the kitchen. Five minutes later he hands me a full bottle and a slightly lighter tin.  
I go upstairs, sit on the bed, and feed Pneuma. She falls asleep after I feed her.  
"Now what do I do with her?" I ask.  
"Phase and take her to her father," Jasper says.  
I go into the bathroom, strip, and phase. I grab Pneuma by the scruff of her neck and carry her to the hole where her dad was.  
Only he isn't there anymore.  
I set Pneuma on the ground and howl. A minute later, I get the slightest response. I pick Pneuma back up and run to the sound.  
When I get to him, I'm shocked.  
There are bite marks all over his neck and he's lying in a puddle of his own blood.  
"Nanook?" I whimper.  
"She attacked me," he pants.

His eyes start to close.  
"No. Nanook. Don't leave me."  
"Daddy?" Pneuma whimpers.  
"I love you both," Nanook whimpers and goes still.  
"Nanook? Nanook! Wake up!"  
I throw my head back and howl.  
I pick up Pneuma and lay down beside Nanook. I set Pneuma between us. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma!" someone calls.  
They've been looking for me for at least six hours. Pneuma's hungry again, but I refuse to leave Nanook.  
"Emma! Oh thank God! There you are!" momma says.  
She puts her hand on my back and I growl at her.  
Pneuma yaps again.  
"Emma. Pneuma's hungry. Come home so you can feed her."  
I pick up Pneuma and set her closer to momma. I lay my head on Nanook's back.  
I'm not leaving, I think.  
"Emma. What happened?"  
Momma finally notices the blood.  
I stand up and write 'Tanya' on the ground with my paw.  
Momma gasps and calls for Tanya.  
When she gets here, momma asks, "Did you do this?"  
"Of course I did," Tanya turns and faces me, "Karma's a real bitch, isn't it?"  
"What did she do to you?"  
"Oh, Emma didn't do a thing. It's what your pets did."  
"What did the pack do?"  
"They killed Laurent. Irina finally forgave herself and started to love. Then they killed him."  
"He was about to kill Bella!"  
"If he had, everything between then and now would not have happen."  
I lose myself.  
I phase into a giant blonde wolf and lunge at Tanya.  
"Emma! No!" Jasper yells.  
He runs out of the woods and slams into me. We plow into the ground. I snarl and snap at him.  
Wait. Why am I doing this? Jasper's my brother. I'm losing it, I think.  
I change back into me and Jasper gives me his shirt. After I get it on, he pins me down.  
"Jasper, I'm so sorry," I whisper.  
"It's ok."  
"No. It's not. I almost killed Tanya. I almost attacked you-" I start to ramble but Jasper cuts me off.  
"Emma, shh. Calm down."  
"Jasper, Tanya bolted," momma says.  
"We'll deal with her later. Can you give me Pneuma?" Jasper says.  
He scoops me up in his arms and momma gives Pneuma to me. He runs back to the house and says, "We're going back home. Emma's about to snap. Someone get our stuff."  
Jasper gets on his motorcycle, I scrunch up in front of him, and I tuck Pneuma under my shirt.  
"This is so illegal it isn't even funny, but we're gunnin' it," Jasper says.  
The drive normally takes two hours, we get home in one.  
Jasper carries me inside and lays me on my bed. He takes Pneuma and holds her.  
"Try and go into Sleep State," he says.  
He sits in the rocking chair in the corner and before I know it, I'm in Sleep State. 


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, I wake up.  
I sit up and look around. My room is empty. Jasper isn't in the chair and I can't smell a trail. In fact, all my senses are back to human strength.  
"Jasper!" I cry out.  
He's here in a flash.  
"Shh. It's ok."  
"My senses. They're gone."  
"You were out for two weeks. It'll take them a while to come back. I'll keep you safe until then."  
"Where's momma?"  
"Everyone is still in Alaska. They're sorting things out with Tanya. I called and told them to stay until I say."  
"Where's Pneuma?"  
"She's down stairs. I've been feeding her. She's grown a bit."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Drink first."  
He hands me a half full bottle. I look questionably at it.  
"Sorry," he smirks.  
I drink it down.  
Gaw, he gave me human. I can't have human. I can't be a social butterfly when I want to kill every human in a ten mile radius.  
"Why'd you give me human?"  
"Your senses will come back faster."  
I get up and go into my closet. I pull on a black skin tight t-shirt and really short shorts.  
Jasper and I go downstairs. We go into the living room and curled up on the love seat is Pneuma. Twice the size she was two weeks ago.  
"She grew 'a little bit'?"  
"Yeah, I talked that down a bit."  
Pneuma looks up and runs to me. She stands up against me and starts yapping. I pick her up and stroke her back.  
"Benjamin called and said he'd make her an ice room."  
"Can I have another bottle?"  
Jasper chuckles and tells me to come with him. He leads me into Carlisle's office. On the table is 48 water bottles.  
"Carlisle says that by the time you go through these, your senses should be back to normal. It averages out to close to what you would have had in the two weeks you were in Sleep State- three a day."  
"Where does he get all the blood?"  
"Undocumented blood drives. Nanu manipulates their memories so they don't remember."  
We found out that momma can manipulate and erase people's memories. She could change it to what she wanted it to be or completely take it away.  
"Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Because you're 13."  
"Are you calling me stupid?"  
"No. I'm saying you wouldn't think of that because you're stuck in the mindset of a 13 year old."  
"So you're saying I'm stupid?"  
"Yeah, basically."  
"Meany."  
I get another bottle and drink it down.  
"I probably should have told you this before you were well fed, but we have to move."  
"What?!"  
"We have to move. You're supposed to be 18 and you look 13. We're all supposed to look five years older."  
"Where are we going?"  
"We were going to go to Alaska, but that's out of the question now."  
"So where are we going?"  
"Carlisle hasn't decided."  
I humph.  
I pat my pockets for my phone.  
"Crap. I left my phone in Alaska!"  
"No you didn't." Jasper chuckles.  
"Then where is it?"  
"I have it."  
When he doesn't show any sign of giving it to me, I hold out my hand. When he still doesn't give it, I whine, "Jasper, give me my phone."  
"I don't have it."  
"You just said you have it!"  
"I had it," he emphasizes had.  
"Where is it now?"  
"I hid it."  
"You hid my phone?!"  
"Yep. Don't worry, it's not outside."  
"You're a d-"  
"What were you about to say?"  
"Nothing."  
"That's what I thought. Carlisle also said that if you try and use your senses, they'll come back faster. So follow my trail around the house. It should be fresh, I hid it just before you woke up."  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't."  
"I know."  
I set Pneuma on the floor and follow Jasper's trail up to my room, downstairs, through the living room, up to Renesmee's room, down to momma and Benjamin's room, and down to Carlisle's office.  
I give up.  
"Jasper, where is it?" I whine.  
"You give up already? In Alice's closet."  
I run upstairs, a little faster than a human, and into the closet. I try to follow his trail to see where my phone is, but he ran his hands everywhere and touched everything.  
"This room smells like you!" I call down.  
He snickers.  
Finally, I find where his sent slips into a pocket and where he left my phone. I snatch it out and try to log on. He changed my password.  
"Jasper!" I scream.  
He runs upstairs and stops in front of me.  
"Yes?"  
"What's my password and how did you get my old code?"  
"Why would I tell you? You're cute when you're frustrated. Edward told me."  
"Please! If we're gonna move, I need to tell Seth."  
"Fine. Give me your phone."  
I do, he logs in, and gives me my phone back.  
"Change it back. Expect that I'll do this again."  
I change my code back and text Seth.  
'Seth. What r u doing?'  
'Is this Emma?'  
'Who else would it be?'  
'Jasper told me you were dead'  
'And you didn't come to verify that why?'  
'Sorry. Another 11 year old phased and I got put in charge of him'  
'BRB. I have to yell at Jasper. Come c me'  
"Jasper!" I scream.  
"I haven't moved. No need to break my eardrums."  
"You told Seth I was dead?!"  
"I was bored and he kept texting you."  
"Then why didn't you tell him the truth?"  
"What fun is there in that?"  
"Jerk." 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, there's a knock at the door.  
"I got it!" I call to Jasper. I get off the bed, pick up Pneuma, and run to the door. By the smell of it, it's Seth.  
I open the door and I'm right.  
Seth goes to hug me but stops.  
"Why are you holding a polar bear?"  
"Her name is Pneuma. Tanya killed her family, so I took her in."  
Pneuma looks up at Seth and, as if she knew he wasn't what he looks like, she growls at him.  
"She knows something isn't right about you," I say.  
Seth pets her head, she recoils from his hand, and nips at his hand. It only raises a couple drops of blood, but it's enough to set me off.  
"Jasper!" I call. I hold my breath and back away.  
He hands me a bottle and I chug it down. Jasper holds onto my arm with enough strength to take it off.  
Seth cleans his hand in the sink and pours Clorox down the drain. I get myself under control and Jasper let's go of my arm.  
"That's a no no, Pneuma. Bad girl," I scold. I tap her nose and she looks up at me with big, sad eyes, "I can't stay mad at you." I kiss her nose. She yaps at me.  
"I'll feed her, you two… just get away from me," Jasper says.  
Seth and go outside and to the waterfall. We strip and phase. We chase each other around and play fight. Once the full heat of the sun hits us, we fight in the water. Around five, my phone rings.  
I phase and say, "Don't stare at my butt."  
Seth phases and whistle. I roll my eyes and answer.  
"Hello?" I say.  
"You forgot about your little play date," Jasper says.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Two of you friends are here. You're supposed to be going to the mall with them."  
"Shoot. Tell them I'll be there in a sec."  
I hang up and wrestle into my clothes.  
"Seth, I'm so sorry. I gotta go. Hang around the house and we can hang out later."  
"You're leaving?" he asks as he pulls his pants on.  
"I forgot I said I'd go to the mall with some of my home school friends."  
At the last home school meeting, I'd arranged to go to the mall today with Jezebel and Claire.  
Seth and I run back to the house. At the back door, I ask, "Do I look decent?"  
"You're fine," he chuckles.  
"Are you sure?"  
Seth leans down and kisses me.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"I think so."  
We go inside and Jasper hands me my black Canteen bottle.  
"Thanks. See ya later," I say. I hug Jasper and kiss Seth's cheek.  
I go through the house, grab my wallet, and out the front door. Jezebel, Claire, and Claire's mom are waiting for me.  
"Hello, Emma. How are you doing?" Ms. Jenny asks.  
"Good, and you?" I say as I get in the car.  
"Pretty good."  
"Hi, Emma," Jezebel and Claire say.  
"Hey."  
As the car pulls away, I look at the house. Seth is standing in the door way waving. I wave back and Claire looks to see who I'm waving to.  
"OMG! Is that Seth?" she ask.  
"Yeah. I thought you already met him?"  
"No, but I wish I had."  
"I can't believe you're allowed to date. Momma says I can't date until I'm 16," Jezebel says as she looks back at Seth.  
"Esme's real loose with us." and he can't help but love me.  
My phone buzzes and I wiggle it out of my pocket. It's Jasper.  
"Who's that?" Claire asks.  
"My brother. He's so protective."  
-Do you want me to meet you there?  
•Jasper, I'll be fine  
-Call me if anything happens  
•Nothing is going to happen. Call Alice  
-Already did  
•What'd she say?  
-Nothing is going to happen  
•Exactly. Gtg bye 3  
"Sorry. You know how big brothers are."  
When we get to the mall, Ms. Jenny gives Claire her credit card.  
"Don't spend too much," she says as we get out.  
"I won't. See you soon," Claire says.  
"Seven thirty," Ms. Jenny calls as she pulls away.  
"Where to first?" I ask.  
"I want a smoothie. We should go by Dairy Queen," Jezebel says.  
We go to DQ and they insist I get something.  
"I ate before I came. I'm fine."  
"Have it your way," Claire says.  
I look at my reflection on the metal counter. My eyes aren't as gold as they should be. As I drink from my bottle, I feel my senses coming back. There's a note taped to it that reads:  
Two bottles. Make it last.  
I pull it off and throw it in the trash.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is that Jasper?" Jezebel asks.  
She points over to one the random stands that sells random stuff. He's at one that sells pocket knives.  
"You're kidding me," I groan.  
"Your family is a gene pool of beautiful," Claire says.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a brother to talk to."  
I hand them my bags and walk over to Jasper.  
"What are you doing here?" I hiss.  
"Looking at pocket knives."  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
"I'm just here to make sure you don't kill anyone."  
"You have so much trust in me."  
"I trust you immensely. I just don't want you being alone in a mall full of humans, and, if you haven't noticed, I'm keeping my distance."  
"Well, I'll see you when I see you," I say.  
I start to walk away, but Jasper holds me back.  
"Don't go into Justice."  
"Why?"  
"Some guy tries to kill you."  
"Thanks. We won't."  
I walk back to Jezebel and Claire and Claire says, "I want to go by Justice. You guys want to?"  
"Not really. Can we go to Books a Million?" I say.  
"Alright. I need some new books," Jezebel says.  
We still have to walk past Justice, but hopefully nothing happens.  
As we walk past, a man comes out and points a gun at us.  
"Freeze!" he says.  
We drop our bags and put our hands up. Jezebel, Claire, and some people around us scream.  
Jasper walks up to him and punches him in the face. He turns the gun on Jasper.  
"You're gonna have to do a lot more than that to scare me," Jasper says.  
He grabs the gun and twists it out of his hands. He punches the guy again, slams him down onto the ground, and pins his arms behind his back. The mall cops show up and take him away.  
"Come on, girls. It's time to go home," Jasper says.  
We pick up our bags and go outside. Claire calls her mom, who gets here in seven minutes.  
"I can take Emma home, Ms. Jenny, but thank you," Jasper says when she offers to take me home.  
We say good bye and they pull away.  
"Did you ride your motorcycle?" I ask.  
Jasper nods.  
"Where are we gonna put my stuff?" I ask.  
"We'll make it work. I just want to get you home and away from people."  
He puts his hand on my back and pushes me towards where he parked his motorcycle.  
"I'm fine. Really, Jasper, I am."  
"Stop breathing."  
"Why?"  
"Just do."  
A kid trips and scrapes her knees on the pavement. For scrapes, they bleed a lot.  
"That's why. Now stop breathing," Jasper demands.  
I do and Jasper shoves my clothes into the little storage space.  
"Did you empty your bottle?" he asks.  
I pick it up and slosh it around. Not empty. Jasper takes it and drinks it.  
"I may have control, but I lose it when I'm on edge."  
We get on the motorcycle and zip home.  
As we walk in the door, Seth says, "You guys were'nt gone long."  
"Seth, I'm sorry, but could you please leave? I can't take humans right now, no matter how much you stink," Jasper says.  
"That's rude," I say.  
"Would you rather me be rude or Seth be dead?"  
"Sorry, Seth. I'll call you."  
Seth leaves and kisses my forehead on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear car doors slam and voices. Everyone finally came back from Alaska (I'm back to my full strength, and speed, with all my senses back to normal).  
"Momma!" I call.  
I run downstairs and Emmett catches me in his arms.  
"I missed you, too," he says and holds me tight against his chest.  
"Let me go! I want momma!" I kick my legs and slap Emmett's arms.  
"I see how it is."  
He sets me down and I run to momma. She hugs me and spins me around.  
"Did you get things sorted out with Tanya?" I ask.  
"Kind of."  
I smell a new scent, I've smelled it before, and it is much unwelcome.  
"Tanya!" I snarl. I lower into crouch and snarl.  
"I want nothing to do with you," she spats, "I'm here to make peace with the rest of you."  
"Do that in Alaska."  
"Well, you see, we tried that. I used knowing my surrounds to my advantage and Jasper is here with you."  
"Speaking of Jasper, do something with Emma," Carlisle says.  
Jasper walks up behind me and picks me up by my waist.  
"Put me down! Put me down!" I scream.  
He carries me to my room and sets me on my bed.  
"Listen, I don't like her either. Let them make amends and then do whatever you want," he whispers.  
"Why don't you like her?"  
"Too emotional."  
He runs back downstairs and I pick up Pneuma. It's getting harder to hold her. I sit on my bed and brush her fur.  
I know she won't understand me, and I don't feel like phasing, but I say, "Benjamin is gonna make you a room with snow and ice and that'll be your room. I'll put some animals in there for you to hunt, too."  
Pneuma looks up at me and yaps.  
"I'm hungry, too," I say.  
I get up, leaving Pneuma, and go downstairs, into Carlisle's office.  
I get a bottle and a T-bone steak for Pneuma.  
As I walk out, Tanya gives me a weird look.  
"Don't look at me like that," I snap.  
Jasper sighs and pushes me back into my room.  
"Please stay here," he says and leaves.  
"Looks like we're trapped," I say to Pneuma.  
She whines for her food. I toss it to her and drink from the bottle.  
Good, I got human, I think.  
I finish the bottle and start pacing. I strip and phase into a polar bear.  
"Emma, it's hot," Pneuma whimpers.  
"It is. I know. Benjamin is gonna make your ice room as soon as Tanya leaves," I murmur.  
Pneuma curls up in a ball and sleeps off her supper.  
Stupid Canada, I think.  
Canadian winters are amazing. There's snow and it gets really cold, but the stupid summers are so hot.  
I walk into my closet and phase back into me. I walk to where my sleeveless silk dresses are. I have a whole rainbow of different colors and of different shades. I pick a light blue and pull it on. I run downstairs to the freezer and pick up a one pound bag of ice.  
"Emma, may I talk to you?" Tanya asks.  
I throw the bag over my shoulder and walk over to her.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"I had no right to do what I did. I will forever regret killing your polar bears. Is there any way you can forgive me?"  
"I wish I could forgive you, but I can't. Nanook was my best friend, as close as any mate could ever be, and you kill him. I can only forgive you when his death is avenged."  
"Emma, please," Tanya begs, "I seek only forgiveness. You have every right to hate me. Please forgive me so I may make amends with your family."  
"I am sorry, but I cannot forgive you for the pain you have caused me."  
I run up to my room and set the bag of ice against Pneuma's back. She nuzzles up against it and continues sleeping. I sit on my bed and pull my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees, I lose myself to my emotions.  
Someone taps on my door and let's their self in. They scoop me up into their arms and hold me close. I take in their scent. It's Jasper.  
"What's wrong with me?" I ask.  
"You're not sure how to handle yourself."  
"Am I crazy?"  
"Aren't we all?""  
"Why does this keep happening?"  
"You have 13 year old emotions, just amplified 100 times."  
When I go to speak, Jasper silences me.  
"Try and go into Sleep State," he says.  
"I don't want to," I complain.  
"Yes you do."  
My hair had fallen in my face and Jasper tucks it back behind my ear.  
After an hour, I start dry sobbing. Jasper runs his hand up and down back and tells me to calm down.  
When I finally stop dry sobbing, Jasper holds me closer to his chest, tighter, as if someone was trying to take me and he was making sure they didn't.  
He kisses my forehead and I finally go into Sleep State.


	9. Chapter 9

When I wake, I'm still in Jasper's arms.  
I mustn't have been out long, I think.  
"She's awake," Edward says. It sounds like he's in the doorway.  
"Thank God," Jasper murmurs.  
Maybe I was out longer than I thought.  
I look out the window and it's snowing.  
I go to scream, but no sound comes out.  
I go to move, but it's as if I'm a statue.  
All my senses, strength, and speed seem to be back to human.  
"Calm down, Emma. It's ok," Jasper says. He starts running his hand up and down my back.  
What's wrong with me?! I scream in my head.  
"To start with, you were out almost six months," Edward says.  
You're not helping!  
"Sorry," he says.  
"Edward, I'll call for you when she's ready," Jasper says and Edward leaves.  
"Emma, you have to move slowly. Act as if you were human," Jasper whispers with a calming voice.  
I slowly stretch my arms and legs. Jasper stands and sets me gently on my feet. He puts his arm around my waist and holds me close.  
"I'm going to stay with you until you get better," he says.  
He walks me downstairs and into Carlisle's office. He picks me up and sets me on the table. He hands me a bottle and the moment the blood touches my tongue, I know something's up. I wrinkle my noise and Jasper says, "It's spiked with venom. Carlisle says it'll help you heal faster."  
Heal? I don't like how he used that word.  
I sniff the bottle and it smells like Jasper. I look at him quizzically.  
"It's mine. Carlisle milked me like a damn snake. Never again."  
I try to picture that. I end up laughing.  
"Try talking."  
"Stay with me," I beg. It comes out in a whisper.  
"I will. I promise."  
He hands me another bottle. I drink it down.  
"When will I be back to normal?" I ask in a normal tone.  
"Carlisle doesn't know. We have enough spiked bottles for almost a year."  
I don't want to know where or how they got all that without attracting attention.  
"Did you hold me for six months?"  
"I did. I fed like you and when I was being 'milked', I held you with one arm."  
"Thank you. I am eternally grateful."  
"There's one other thing about you healing."  
"Yes?"  
"Either you'll get completely better, partially better, or will be a vampire with human senses, strength, and speed."  
I sounds like he's leaving something out.  
As I think things over, I get it.  
"Will I be vulnerable like a human?"  
"If the latter is what happens."  
"Swear on Alice you won't leave me."  
That was the only way I could make sure he was telling the truth.  
He hesitates a moment too long.  
"I understand."  
I get off the table and go back to my room.  
"Emma, I swear I will protect you," Jasper says.  
"I'm sorry for what I said. It wasn't my place."  
"It's fine."  
I look around and listen.  
"Where's Pneuma and everyone else?"  
"They're in Alaska for Christmas."  
"And Pneuma's near Tanya?  
"Alice said she would watch over Pneuma."  
"How much has she grown?"  
"A good bit. She's gotten some more bulk."  
I vaguely hear a car start and pull away. I guess, since I have my voice, he didn't see that he was necessary.  
Jasper's phone rings.  
"Hello?"  
All I hear of the caller is a mumble.  
"Yes. She's awake. It seems that the latter of our options is playing out."  
I move to stand next to Jasper and try and figure out who he's talking to.  
All I hear is a mumbled blur of words and Carlisle's authoritative tone.  
"Damn human senses," I curse.  
Jasper chuckles and wraps his arm around my waist, holding me close.  
He hangs up and says, "Carlisle says to wait a few more days and see what your senses do and to keep you well fed."  
"What does he think will happen to me?"  
"He's not sure what to think. I think you'll be just like you use to be, just with human senses."  
"I don't want to be damned to have human senses for eternity."  
"We'll try our best to prevent that."  
He takes me downstairs and gives me another bottle.  
"What do you want to do?" Jasper asks.  
"Could I call my birth parents?"  
"Emma, it's best if you would forget your human life all together."  
"I know. I just want to see something."  
"Go ahead."  
"Do you have my phone?"  
He hands it to me.  
When they answers I ask, "May I speak to Delilah?"  
We'd gone to 'visit' again last summer and we figured out her name.  
"Who is this?"  
"Just a friend from school," I make sure I sound innocent.  
Jasper chuckles. I stick my tongue out at him.  
"Hello?" Delilah says.  
"Hey, this is Emma."  
"Who?"  
"Of course they didn't tell you. Alright, go into the first bedroom on the right."  
"Who is this?"  
Stupid, stubborn human. I drink more and calm myself.  
"That's irrelevant. Now, go into the first bedroom on the right."  
I hear a door creak and know she listened.  
"Now what?"  
"Go to the closet."  
She seems to struggle to open the door.  
Good. No one's found it yet.  
"It's jammed."  
"Turn the handle to the left and wiggle the door up and down."  
I hear the door pop open.  
"It's empty."  
"Like it should be. The top right corner of the carpet should be lose. Is it?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Pull it up."  
"The carpet's upside down."  
"It's supposed to be. Now pull it up."  
She screams.  
"Good, you did. What do you see?"  
"Is that blood?"  
"Of course it is."  
"How do you know?"  
"I put it there."  
"My parents built this house and I'm an only child. Who is this."  
"Once again, this is Emma. I'm your parent's first child. They abused me and I felt like it was my fault. I'd take my anger out on myself and cut my arm. I wanted to leave my mark, so I stained the carpet. I was seven. Thank you and good bye." I hang up.  
"Was that necessary?" Jasper asks.  
"Would I have called if it wasn't?"  
"Why did you stain the carpet?"  
"My parents were obsessed with murder mysteries. My favorite was of a person being tortured to death and how, before they died, they cut their arm and wrote their name on the wall. I was also convinced my parents were going to kill me."  
A variety of emotions play through me as I remember my childhood. Anger, hate, fear, and all the like.  
Jasper pulls me into a hug and says, "I'll never let that happen. I swear."  
I start crying with real tears.  
"Dammit."  
Jasper chuckles and wipes my eyes.  
We sit on the couch and I curl up in his lap.  
He turns on the TV and watches something pertaining to cars.  
After half an hour, I fall asleep. Pure, blissful human sleep  
~Jasper's pov~  
After Emma falls asleep, I call Carlisle.  
"Carlisle's phone, Nanu speaking."  
"I need to talk to Carlisle."  
"Is Emma ok?"  
"Yeah. She's fine. She's sleeping right now."  
"Sleeping?  
"Yes, ma'am. She's become a human that drinks blood. It's too soon to tell if she ages."  
"Thanks. Carlisle's here now. Give her my love for me, will you?"  
"Of course."  
"Hello, Jasper. How is she?"  
"She's fine, really. She's more of a human that drinks blood than a vampire that has human senses. She cried real tears and is sleeping now."  
"Her skin?"  
I run my hand on her bare arm.  
"Cold to the touch, human-like, and bloodless."  
"Hmm, interesting. Call me if you find anything else. We sent a box down for you guys. They should get there today. Merry Christmas."  
"Thanks. You too." and I hang up.  
I kiss Emma's cheek and say, "That's from your mom."  
I look at the date on my phone. Christmas Eve.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later, there's a knock on the door. I hold Emma with one arm and open the door with the other. It's UPS with our boxes.  
"These are for Jasper and Emma Cullen," the delivery guy says.  
"That's us."  
He looks at me holding Emma.  
"Would you like some help?  
"That'd be great," he sets the boxes down just inside the doorway, "Thanks."  
"My pleasure. Just sign here."  
I sign and he leaves.  
"Emma," I whisper in her ear, "Christmas presents are here."  
She stirs when I say Christmas.  
"Is it really?"  
"Technically, it's Christmas Eve, but the presents from Alaska are here."  
"We should wait until tomorrow."  
"No, we shouldn't, and you don't want to."  
"No, I don't. What are you waiting for? Christmas? Open 'em!"  
~Emma's pov~  
Our presents came from Alaska. There are two medium sized boxes and one long, thin box.  
Jasper opens one of the medium boxes and says, "Dang it! There wrapped."  
"Of course they are. Gimme."  
I hold out my hands and he gives me one. I open it and it's a book.  
"These are all yours."  
He pushes the box to me. I open all the presents and they're all books. At the bottom of the box, there's a note.  
I just sent the books because I didn't want your clothes to get messed up. More to come!  
It's in momma's print.  
"Alice!" Jasper murmurs.  
He opens the thin box and pulls out a guitar.  
"I didn't know you played," I say.  
"Emmett broke my last one. We couldn't find one like it."  
In the second box, there's some toys for Pneuma's ice room. Benjamin froze the guest room and made it snow every hour or so. He loves his power so he didn't mind.  
Jasper's phone buzzes and after a second, he says, "Nanu, you're on speaker."  
I sit down on the floor beside him and say, "Hi mommy!"  
"Hello, darling. Do you like your books?"  
"Oh, yes, mommy, I love them. Thank you."  
"We ordered them before you went into Sleep State, that's why there's so many, but they should keep you occupied for a while."  
"Thank you so much, mommy."  
"My pleasure, love."  
"Is Alice there?" Jasper asks.  
"Yes, Jasper?" she answers.  
Jasper takes the phone off speaker and mouths that he's sorry. He rambles to Alice so fast, I give up trying to follow him.  
I grab a book and plop down on the couch.  
"Sorry about that. She said they'll be home in time for your birthday."  
My birthday is New Year's Eve. My parents got drunk at a St. Patrick's Day party, and I happened.  
"Please tell me she's not going to do anything."  
For my Sweet Sixteen, she managed to throw a huge party, with no humans, and not attract attention.  
For my 18th party, we went to Vegas. Momma manipulated everyone's memory and snuck me in. I threw up alcohol for three days after. Never again.  
"I hope she isn't. We'll need to stay off the radar do the Volturi don't get curious."  
"Good."  
"And, no offense, you're not at your full strength, and won't be for a while, so you don't need to strain yourself."  
"Does that mean I can't see if I still have my power?"  
"I'll call Alice tomorrow."  
"Why tomorrow?"  
"She's out hunting."  
I humph and continue reading and Jasper tunes his guitar and plays. 


	11. Chapter 11

"We're home!" Alice calls.  
I go downstairs and get plowed to the ground.  
"Hey, Pneuma!" I say.  
I scratch her behind her ears.  
"Pneuma, off!" momma says.  
She gets off and walks over to momma.  
"Good girl," momma praises and gives her a treat.  
Suddenly, I'm in the air and spinning.  
"Emmett, put her down!" Jasper growls.  
He puts me on my feet and I fall. Jasper helps me up and holds me against his side.  
"You have I be careful with Emma. She's not like she used to be," Jasper says.  
Emmett sulks upstairs, dragging Rosalie behind him.  
"You know the rules," Edward says, "Not within a five mile radius."  
In a blur, Emmett and Rosalie run outside.  
"How are you, Emma?" Carlisle asks.  
I catch the double meaning of his question. I opt for the less common version.  
"My skin has hardened, my mind seems to be working faster, and my senses are intermediate."  
And my throat hurts like hell, I think. Let Edward hear that.  
He chuckles.  
"How's your diet?"  
"Five bottles a day."  
"Human?"  
I nod.  
"Could we get that down to three?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Four?"  
"Maybe."  
"Try to only have four, but if you need more, have animal."  
Jasper bolts away for a second and comes back with a bottle. I drink it, but scrunch up my nose as I do. Animal.  
As it goes down my throat, I choke. I stop drinking and freeze. My throat closes up and my whole body aches.  
"Carlisle?" I ask.  
I am completely and utterly horrified.  
Jasper picks me up and runs me upstairs into the bathroom. He sets me down in front of the toilet and says, "Throw it up."  
I look at him like he's crazy and shake my head. He points to the toilet. I kneel down and throw it up, while Jasper holds my hair and rubs my back.  
"You're allergic," Carlisle says as he walks in the door.  
"Are you serious?" I gasp.  
Another wave comes and I throw up.  
"Your body got adjusted to human and didn't like the change."  
I groan and throw up more.  
"Make it stop," I growl.  
"How many bottles have you had?" Carlisle asks.  
"That was her third," Jasper says.  
"We're going to be here awhile."  
"It all has to come out?" I ask.  
"Afraid so," Carlisle says.

**Hey guys! McCarty35 here. So I'm not getting many views. Is it because you're all going back and reading Nanu Means Beautiful or is Conversations with a Polar Bear just that bad?**


	12. Chapter 12

After three hours of throwing up, it finally stops.  
"Do you think you're done?" Jasper asks.  
"Feels like it."  
"Normally, I'd tell you to drink more, but you need to take a break for a while," Carlisle says.  
"So you're telling me to starve myself?"  
"No, I'm saying don't feed for a week."  
"This is murder," I mumble as I walk out of the bathroom.  
"You need to take it easy," Jasper says, instantly at my side.  
"Do you know how hard that is for me?"  
"Yes, I do actually. So I'm going to help you."  
He picks me up and runs to my room. He sets me on my bed, closes the door, and sits on the rocking chair.  
"We'll do this together," he says.  
"Why? Carlisle didn't tell you to take a break."  
"But haven't you noticed that I feed every time you do?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"It should be healthy for me to take a break."  
I lean back against the wall and let Jasper play with my emotions. They're mainly different versions of calm, but it works.

**Hey guys. It's me again. So I might stop posting if I don't get more views. I hate to be that person, but I only have 97 views and it's been up for just under a month. By this time in Nanu Means Beautiful I had over 500 views. If you guys are going back and reading NMB please tell me. I don't want to stop posting and you guys are waiting for me to post. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

For six days we sit in my room.  
Finally, I get bored and Jasper can't stop me.  
I get up and start pacing. For the first time, I notice the burning in my throat.  
"Emma, pacing won't help," jasper says like an annoyed parent.  
"I don't care. I'm tired of sitting."  
"Please don't be difficult  
"You have to be tired of sitting."  
"I am, but I know how to handle myself."  
That hurts. A lot.  
I turn on my heel and run. Full out, full fledge run.  
Suddenly, my speed comes back.  
After a while, I stop and look around at my surroundings.  
I have no idea where I am.


	14. Chapter 14

~Jasper's pov~  
Before I can stop myself, I say, "I am, but I know how to handle myself."  
Before she leaves, I feel the hurt my words caused her. She turns and runs.  
I try to follow Emma's trail, but I can't find it.  
"Did anyone see where Emma went?" I ask.  
"I thought she was with you," Carlisle says.  
"How don't you know where she is?" Nanu asks.  
"Nanu, come with me," I say as I run out the back door.  
"Romantic rescue mission," Nanu says as she catches up to me, "Sexy."  
She jumps on my back and kisses my cheek.  
"We could take our time," I say, "This might not happen again for a while."  
"We need to find my daughter."  
"Multitask?"  
I stop running and Nanu gets down.  
I turn to face her and she kisses me.  
~Emma's pov~  
I'm lost and I have no idea where I am.  
I sit down and think about what to do.  
Two hours later, my vision and hearing come back.  
I listen to my surroundings and it sounds like someone, no, two someones, are coming.  
I look up and see, in the distance, momma and Jasper coming.  
I know I could find my way home, I know I could run to them, but I'm so weak and tired, I just pull my legs up to my chest and wait for them to get to me.  
After what feels like eternity, I feel arms wrap around me. As I take in their scent, my sense of smell comes back. It's Jasper.  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I guess I can't control myself as much as I thought," he murmurs in my ear.  
I smile and lean against his chest.  
He gets the message and continues to run home.  
When we get home, momma gets two bottles from Carlisle's office and Jasper lays me down on my bed.  
Momma hands us the bottles and we chug them down. As I drink, my senses of taste and feel come back.  
My phone buzzes on my night stand.  
It's Seth.  
"Hello?" I answer.  
"Happy birthday!" he says.  
"Thanks."  
"How old are you now? Thirteen?"  
I laugh.  
"No, I'm nineteen."  
"Really? You don't look it."  
I laugh again and he fills me in on how he and the pack are. He finishes with, "Jacob and I were planning on coming up tomorrow. Is that ok?"  
I look at Jasper. He shakes his head.  
"I don't think son I'm underfed and I don't want to risk anything."  
"Not even with my stench?"  
"I haven't fed in a week. Doctor's orders."  
"You don't think you could control yourself?"  
"No, Seth, I don't think I could. I'll call you when I'm better."  
"Alright. Talk to you then."  
"Bye."  
I put my phone back on the night stand and slip into Sleep State.  
When I wake up, the house is silent and Jasper is gone.  
Beside my phone is a note and a bottle.  
The note reads:  
At the neighbors. Please stay put. Drink up.  
It's in Jasper's print.  
I drink the bottle and the scent of smoke rushes over me and I hear the crackle of fire.  
I finish the bottle, put my shoes on, and run the three miles to their house.  
"Is everyone ok?" I ask when I get there.  
"Yeah," Jasper says, "I thought I told you to stay put?"  
"You did."  
"Why didn't you listen?"  
I shrug.  
Our neighbors are the Toly family. Mr. and Mrs. Toly have four children; David, Lily, Luke, and Gracie. I look around. I don't see Gracie.  
"Where's Gracie?" I ask.  
Mrs. Toly screams.  
I focus my hearing on the house and hear tiny screams.  
I run inside while momma calls after me to stop.  
I run up to Gracie's room and she's standing up in her crib. There's fire on two walls. I scoop up Gracie and run outside, but before I get there, a part of the ceiling falls. It lands on my arm, which catches on fire. I run full speed outside.  
"Momma, get it off!" I scream.  
She gets it off, but my arm still has third degree burns.  
Mrs. Toly takes Gracie as momma changes the family's memories. She makes them think the fire department rescued them.  
Finally, the fire department shows up. After they put out the fire, momma makes them think they rescued the Toly's.  
When we get home, Carlisle ushers me into his office.  
"Let me see your arm," he says.  
I extend my arm and, when he touches it, jerk away.  
"It's fine," I say.  
"Emma, that's third degree burns. It needs to be treated."  
I extend my arm again and Carlisle sprays stuff on it.  
I let out a string of obscenities.  
My non-burnt hand flies up and covers my mouth.  
I only curse when momma isn't around or in earshot, and I tried to keep that to a minimum.  
"Emma!" momma scoffs, standing in the doorway.  
I look up at her, completely ashamed.  
"I will speak with you later," she says and leaves.  
Carlisle wraps my arm and hand and I go to my room. Momma and Jasper are waiting for me.  
"Where did you learn such foul language?" momma demands.  
"School," I mumble.  
And my siblings, I think.  
I hear Edward chuckle.  
"We went to the same school, Emma, the language isn't that bad."  
"Fine. Do you want the truth? I'll tell you where I learned it. I learned it from my parents. They would scream and yell at me. Are you happy now?" I yell.  
"Emma… I'm sorry… I didn't know," momma whispers.  
"To hell you didn't know. They abused me. It's implied it was verbal too."  
Momma mumbles something about something.  
"You know what? I don't care. Just, please, leave. Get out of my room," I say.  
She runs out. Jasper goes to leave but I tell him to stay.  
I can feel him trying to calm me down.  
"If you don't mind, let me handle myself my way," I say.  
I bite my wrist, and the venom burns ten times worse than the burn.  
I curse and look at the bite. It's red and swollen. If I was fully human, it would be bleeding.  
"If you must," Jasper says. He holds out his pocket knife.  
"Why do you have a pocket knife?"  
"Country boys always have a pocket knife."  
I take it and make five parallel identical cuts.  
Like the bite, they turn red and swell, but don't bleed.  
I hand the knife back to Jasper.  
"Thank you," I say.  
I go into my closet and change into a long sleeve shirt.  
I sit on my bed and read. After a few hours, I fall asleep. Human sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

~Jasper's pov~  
After Emma falls asleep, I go downstairs to get my guitar and I bottle. When I get back to her room, she's gone. I finish the bottle and sniff the air. One scent doesn't fit: Alec of the Volturi.  
I jump out the open window and follow his trail.

**It's me! **** Not really sure why this chapter is so sort but this is the second chapter I've posted today and I'm super happy I'm at 134 views so I'll post another one later. So reviews are loved and I do have a question. How come chapters aren't viewed the same. Like chapter 1, 2, and 3 would have 5 views, 4 would have none, and 5, 6, and 7 would have 10 views. Does that mean people are skipping chapters or can fanfiction not count? **


	16. Chapter 16

~Emma's pov~  
When I wake up, I have no idea where I am, the scents are vaguely familiar.  
"Where the hell am I?" I say to anyone who can hear me.  
"Shush, dear child. If you stay quiet, Aro will think I fulfilled his purposes for him," a voice says from the shadows.  
I sit up and look around.  
Whoever brought me here, laid me on bed. The window lets in enough light so that I can see. The room is just like any other bedroom, except everything is various shades of black.  
In the corner, I see the form of whoever spoke earlier.  
"Who are you?" I whisper.  
They step out of the corner and lower their hood.  
"I am Alec. If I am correct, it was you and your wolf friend that almost killed me and my sister."  
"You are correct."  
"I am indebted to you now. That is why I am yet to kill you."  
"Kill me? Why?"  
"Aro is mad that you killed him, and he is curious about you."  
"Alec, is she awake?" someone calls.  
"Yes, Aro, she is," he says. His voice is full of regret. He mouths that he's sorry. I nod in return.  
Suddenly, someone walks in.  
Aro.  
I snarl.  
"I do not wish to harm you," he says, "I am merely curious."  
"I do not care if you're curious, I want to go home."  
"I only wish to ask a few questions, if you do not mind."  
"I do mind."  
I get off the bed and go to walk out the door. Aro snatches my burnt arm and holds it tight.  
"Let me go!" I snarl.  
I snatch my arm away and resist the urge to punch him.  
"You will allow me to ask my questions, or I will call for Jane."  
I sit down on the bed and allow Aro to ask questions. After an hour, I wonder if anyone is coming for me.  
Finally, someone runs in the door and punches Aro. It's Jasper. They start fighting.  
I see Alec attempt to use his power on Jasper.  
"You owe me. Don't and we'll be equal," I say.  
Alec's eyes flicker between me, Jasper, and Aro. The smoke retreats back to his hands and he backs into the corner.  
I stay out of Aro and Jasper's way until it looks like Jasper is losing. I pounce onto Aro's back and whisper in his ear, "I did it once, and I'll gladly do it again."  
He grabs my side and flips me over his head. He puts his hands on my neck and I can hear and feel it snap.  
"Jasper!" I scream.  
He kicks Aro to the ground and puts his foot on his neck.  
"Let us leave or I will kill you and make sure you stay dead," Jasper growls.  
When Aro doesn't respond, Jasper puts more pressure on his neck. As it starts to crack, Aro lets us go.  
I thank Alec and, as Jasper runs past me, he picks me up and carries me.

**New chapter as promised. Any anime freaks out there? If so once I finish updating this, I have Soul Eater stories I need to post. Reviews would make me happy (but who cares? I'm the equivalent of Canada)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Alice asks as we walk inside.  
Jasper flops down and the couch and runs his hands through his hair; I get us both two bottles.  
"I ran to Italy and back on one bottle," Jasper says after he drinks both bottles.  
"I was kidnapped," I say half way through my first bottle.  
Jasper motions for me to get him another bottle.  
"You just had two, wait a second before you have another," Carlisle says.  
"I just ran to and from Italy on my first bottle in a week. Please."  
I get him another bottle. He drinks it down as fast as the first two.  
"Who kidnapped you?" momma asks.  
"Alec. Aro sent him."  
Jasper explains as I drink my two bottles.  
"I hate to ask this of you, Alice, but could you watch them?" Jasper asks.  
"Of course. I don't mind. It'll keep us safe."  
"And someone will have to be with Emma 24/7," momma adds.  
"Preferably more than one; just in case it's not just Alec next time," Carlisle says.  
"I can fight for myself," I say.  
"We know that, but you're weaker than them," momma says.  
"A knife could easily cut your skin," Esme says.  
I glance at Jasper; his face doesn't betray anything.  
"Then we just get rid of the knives," I suggest.  
"Hello, half-human here. I need to cut food," Renesmee butts in.  
"We all have to make sacrifices," Carlisle says.  
"And the other half of you is vampire," I say, "Just hunt."  
"Like you know so much about that."  
"I'm done here," I say.  
I walk away and snag Jasper's arm on my way. Emmett follows us.  
"I miss not feeling temperature," I say.  
I go into my closet and change into a tank top.  
"What are those?" Emmett asks when I he sees my arm.  
"My way of handling myself."  
I remember my burn and unwrap my arm. It's already healed, but it scarred a lot.  
Someone knocks on the door and comes in.  
It's Carlisle.  
He looks at my burnt arm and gives his approval. He looks at how I handle myself and shakes his head. I shrug as he leaves.  
Pneuma walks out my closet and curls up on my bed.  
My eyes flicker between Jasper and Emmett.  
"If you don't mind…" I start.  
They get the message and turn around. I strip and phase.  
"You haven't talked to me in a while," Pneuma says.  
"I haven't seen you in a while."  
"I miss momma."  
"Nasa was a good mom. She always took really great care of you guys."  
"I want to go to my room."  
She jumps off the bed and I follow her.  
"Alone," she adds.  
She walks to the door and paws at it. Emmett opens the door and closes it behind her. He and Jasper turn around and I phase and get dressed.  
"Meeting in my office," Carlisle calls.  
We go downstairs to his office and Jasper and I share a bottle.  
"We need to talk about who is going to go with who if and when the Volturi come," Carlisle says.  
"So we're going to leave?" I ask.  
"Yes. We don't need to fight them again. Emma, who do you want with you?"  
"Momma, Jasper, Emmett, and Benjamin."  
"It's too predictable that Nanu and Jasper would go with you. Who else?"  
"We have to go with her," Jasper says, "I keep her sane."  
"And she's my daughter," momma says.  
"Which is why you shouldn't go, Nanu. Jasper, you can go."  
"We can go in my Mustang," Benjamin says.  
"That'll work."  
It's decided that momma will go with Bella, Alice, and Esme in momma's Jeep and Pneuma will go with them. Carlisle, Edward, and Renesmee will go together in Carlisle's Mercedes.

**Thanks for 165 views guys! Shout out to all of followers and favorites (you know who you are)! Thanks guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Alice screams.  
"What is it, love?" Jasper asks.  
"They're coming," Edward says.  
"How many?" Carlisle asks.  
"Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the guard," Alice says.  
"The outcome?" Esme asks.  
"I can't see," Alice says as she glances at Edward.  
She's lying. I can tell.  
Everyone drinks a bottle and momma and Renesmee take one of my jackets.  
"I'm not wearing it," Renesmee argues.  
"Just hold it," Bella says.  
"I don't want her emo self all over me."  
"Don't judge," I snarl.  
"Put the jacket on," momma says.  
Renesmee does. I chuckle at the use of momma's power.  
"Let's go. Alice, call me. Edward, listen and call Jasper," Carlisle instructs.  
We go out to the cars. In my group, Benjamin's driving, Emmett has shot gun, and Jasper and I are in the back.  
"Don't be scared," he murmurs in my ear.  
He sends a wave of calm over me. As we get to the highway, I review the simple plan: drive around North America, South America if absolutely necessary, until things are over. Try and stick to big cities and crowds. Each car had two packs of bottles; we are to have one a day, and they should last twelve days.  
Jasper's phone buzzes. It's a text from Alice. I lean over and read it.  
-D and F might be coming your way. Be ready to fight.  
"Jasper?" I whisper.  
"Shh," he says as he strokes my head.  
"What?" Emmett asks.  
"Alice says Demetri and Felix might be coming our way. Be ready to fight."  
"Already?" Benjamin says.  
"Drive to Forks. We'll warn the pack. Then drive through California to Phoenix," Jasper says.  
His phone buzzes.  
Alice: Good plan. Don't stay long.  
"Alice approves. Stick to it."  
At La Push, we get to Jacob's house first.  
We get out and I knock on the door.  
"It's open!" Jacob calls.  
We go in and Jasper says, "The Volturi are coming. Be prepared to fight. We don't know if they'll come here. Spread the word and send someone to Charlie."  
"Be safe," I say as we leave.  
As the sun sets, half way through California, Jasper's phone buzzes again.  
Alice: Turn around and go to Denver  
"Benjamin, turn around and go to Denver," Jasper says.  
Benjamin U-turns through one of those 'Authorized vehicles only' drive ways and takes an exit to get to Nevada.  
Jasper: Who was in Phoenix?  
Alice: No one. We're going to be in Denver  
Jasper: Well played  
Alice: Double meaning word?  
Jasper: You know it  
"That's gross," I say.  
Jasper chuckles.  
"Do you really think I'm a 182 year old virgin?" he asks.  
"Ew. Just shut up," I laugh.  
Emmett chuckles.  
"No one wants to know about your sex life," Benjamin says.  
"No, no, no. I'm 13, we're not having this conversation."  
"Technically, you're 19," Emmett mumbles.  
"Whatever."  
Benjamin pulls off an exit and says, "I got to get gas. Does anybody want anything?"  
"We can split one," Jasper says.  
Benjamin pulls into the gas station and gets a bottle from the trunk.  
Jasper and I drink half and Benjamin and Emmett have the other half.  
"Did Alice say why we need to go to Denver?" Emmett asks.  
"She's going to be there," Jasper says.  
"That's what started us talking your sex life," Benjamin says.  
"Speaking of talks and sex," Emmett says, "Have you had the talk, Emma?"  
"No, and you're the last person I want it from."  
"That hurts."  
"What about from me?" Jasper asks.  
"Maybe."  
"Me?" Benjamin asks.  
"Possibly."  
"Have you done it yet?" Emmett asks.  
"No, and can we please not talk about the sex life I don't have?"  
"Have it your way, but we'll know when you do," Emmett says.  
"Emmett!" I squeal.  
Emmett, Jasper, and Benjamin roar with laughter.  
Jasper's phone buzzes.  
Alice: Interesting conversation  
Jasper chuckles and I scoff.  
Around midnight, I start to get tired.  
"I'll wake you up when we get to Denver," Jasper says.  
I lay my head in his lap and pull my legs up to my chest. Jasper plays with my hair and within minutes, I'm asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm awaken by cold water being dumped on my head.  
"Benjamin!" I scream.  
I look around.  
Jasper's holding me in a bathroom. The guy's bathroom.  
"Ew, ew, ew! Why am I in the guy's bathroom?"  
"Benjamin's car can't get wet and we can't be in the middle of the mall with Benjamin using water," Emmett says.  
He and Benjamin are leaning against the wall.  
"Why are we at a mall and how do you know guys won't come in?"  
"Alice and Nanu," Jasper says.  
He sets me on my feet and Benjamin takes the water off me.  
"Let's go, Nanu's probably tired of manipulating the memories of Gus who have to pee," Emmett says.  
We go outside and momma joins our group.  
"Pneuma's in the car. Don't worry, Benjamin cooled it down and anyone who sees her will think she's some kind of Cho Cho mix," momma says.  
"Awesome, thanks," I say.  
"Emma, come with me," Jasper says.  
He wraps his arm around my waist and guides me to the stand with pocket knives.  
"Pick up for Jasper Hale," he says.  
"ID please," the cashier says.  
Jasper shows him his ID and the cashier gives him a box.  
"Happy birthday," Jasper says.  
"I know it's late, but you know humans, can't do anything on time," Alice says.  
"Hey, love," Jasper says.  
Alice stands on her tip toes and kisses Jasper full on the lips. He wraps his arm around her waist too and says, "I feel like a man whore."  
We laugh and Alice tells me to open my present.  
I do and I gasp.  
It's a red pocket knife with my name engraved on one side and the Cullen family crest on the other.  
"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" I say as I hug them.  
"It was our pleasure," Alice says.  
I flip it open and look at the blade. The light shines off it and it's nice and sharp.  
I flip it closed, put it in my back pocket, and hug Alice and Jasper again.  
All of us go to the food court and talk. Alice looks to see what might happen.  
"Alice told us about what you guys talked about," momma says.  
"Alice!" I squeal.  
"What?" she snaps out of her trance.  
"You told?!"  
"Of course. It's funny."  
"Please tell me this is an A-B story."  
"I would never tell this to Carlisle or Renesmee and Edward will find out for himself."  
"Speaking of which, where are they?" Jasper asks.  
"East Coast, near Charleston, South Carolina," Alice says.  
"So, what are the Volturi planning?" Esme asks.  
"They regrouped and are waiting for nightfall," Alice answers.  
"Where?" Emmett asks.  
"The Rocky Mountains."  
"That's not far from here!" Esme gasps.  
"We're fine. Don't worry. The malls too crowded."  
"We should be going," Jasper says.  
"Yeah, clear out before the sun does," momma agrees.  
"Alright, who's going where?" Esme asks.  
"We'll go south," Jasper says, "and make our way through Texas."  
"We'll go north-east," Alice says, "towards Wisconsin."  
"Sounds like a plan. See you guys later," Emmett says.  
We say our good-byes and Jasper pulls Alice off to the side. Naturally, I stick close to his side.  
"Why are you worried?" he asks.  
Alice just shakes her head.  
"What happened to the confident woman I married?"  
"If you aren't touching Emma, you're too far away. Emmett and Benjamin cent be much more than arm distance away," is all Alice says.  
"Who comes?" I ask.  
"Felix, Demetri, and Alec."  
"We one up them. I don't see a problem," I say.  
"Exactly. That's the attitude that gets you-" she cuts herself off, "Never mind."  
"Alice, what happens?" Jasper asks.  
She hangs her head.  
Jasper nudges her head up.  
"Darling, tell me what happens."


	20. Chapter 20

Alice tells us what she saw.  
My fate: death.  
My life within a week will be gone.  
I will be 100% dead.  
I start crying.  
Jasper picks me up and holds me close to his chest.  
"Emmett, Benjamin," he growls.  
He's mad? Why?  
Jasper goes outside and runs in the safety of the shadows; Emmett and Benjamin follow us.  
"Jazz, what's up?" Emmett asks once we're in the car.  
Jasper growls.  
I dry my eyes and wriggle out of his grasp. He hangs his head and his hair falls like veils on either side of his face.  
I sit on his lap and say, "Jasper, look at me."  
When he doesn't, I hold his head in my hands, nudging it up, and repeat my questions.  
His eyes meet mine.  
"It's ok. If you keep your head, I'll be fine," I murmur.  
"It doesn't matter. I've failed. I swore to protect you and I fail," Jasper mumbles.  
"But the future isn't set in stone. We can change that."  
He leans forward and rests his head on my chest. His shoulders shake as if he were crying.  
"The emotions are catching up to you," I whisper in his ear.  
I feel him nod.  
When he recovers himself, he rests his head on my shoulder and hugs me. I hug him back.  
"You're a good little sister," he says.  
"You're not half bad yourself."  
Jasper's lap gets uncomfortable so I lay on my stomach, rest my feet against the window, and rest my chin on Jasper's thigh.  
"Well someone's a little contortionist," Emmett jokes.  
I jokingly punch his jaw. Only it's about five times harder than I meant it to be.  
"Holy crap," Emmett says as he rubs his jaw, "You made me crack."  
"Oops. Sorry," I apologize.  
I look at my knuckles. Not a scratch.  
"It's cool," he says as he cracks his knuckles, "at least it will be."  
Before he can figure out where he's going to hit me, I'm in his lap in the front seat.  
"Come at me, bro," I say.  
His right arm comes first, I block it. Then his left. I block that, too.  
I grab his wrists and shove his arms behind his head.  
"I win," I smile.  
I climb back to my seat and lean against Jasper.  
His phone buzzes.  
Alice: First rainfall. Next week  
"Don't be afraid," Jasper says.  
He pulls me into his lap and tells me to rest up.  
As I drift off to sleep, Jasper swears to protect me. 


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a week since Alice's vision.  
Storm clouds loom above us and I'm on high alert; I jump at every little noise.  
As I lean against the window, a water drop falls.  
I scream and scurry over to Jasper's lap. He sees the rain, too.  
His phone buzzes.  
Alice: A, D, and F are coming. We have J and 2 others I don't know. Carlisle has the big 3  
"Alec, Demetri, and Felix are coming," Jasper says.  
I squeal and curl up against his chest.  
I know it's possible to change what may happen, but I'm still scarred of my death, that seems to be creeping closer and closer.  
Benjamin pulls off an exit.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"I got to get gas," he answers.  
"Horrible timing," Jasper says.  
"I can't help it."  
While Benjamin pumps the gas, I drag Jasper inside, saying I have to handle myself.  
We go into that bathroom; thank goodness it only has one stall. Jasper leans against the door and I start pacing. I take out my pocket knife and flip it open. If I survive this, I'll need to sharpen it. I make five perfectly even, perfectly parallel, perfectly identical cuts. I flip it closed as someone knocks on the door.  
I go to speak, but Jasper holds a finger to his mouth and shakes his head. He types 'A+D' on his phone.  
For five minutes, we stand perfectly still and don't make a noise.  
"We know you're in there," a voice growls. It must be Demetri because I don't recognize it.  
"Get out. Now," Alec growls.  
His smoke creeps under the door.  
"We'll come with you," I say with no trace of fear.  
Jasper looks at me like I'm crazy. He's probably right.  
He unlocks the door and opens it.  
Alec and Demetri are standing shoulder to shoulder. They both wear jeans and skin tight black long sleeve shirts; their hair is wind-blown. If they weren't about to kill me, I'd say they were sexy.  
Demetri grabs Jasper's arm and Alec mine and they drag us out.  
Outside, Felix has guard over Emmett and Benjamin.  
"Get in the car," Demetri snarls.  
So that we all fit, I sit in Jasper's lap.  
Demetri and Emmett are in the back with us, Felix is driving, Benjamin has shotgun, and Alec runs beside us.  
Five minutes after we pull out of the gas station, I hear sirens.  
I look at how fast Felix is driving.  
Over 100.  
"Phase," Jasper whispers in my ear.  
"Not around them."  
When I phase back, I won't have cloths on. I'm absolutely not going to let a car overflowing with guys see me nude.  
"Phase into a dog. Your cloths will be fine and I'm sure they don't want to see you either."  
"Fine."  
I phase into a scruff Yorkie. I yap at Jasper. He smirks.  
Felix pulls over and rolls the window down.  
The cop walls up and, by his badge, his name is J. Evans.  
"License and registration," he says.  
"What for?" Felix asks.  
Playing it dumb. Way to go genius.  
"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"  
I stand on the back of Felix's seat and yap.  
"Hello, darling. What's your name?" he asks.  
Does he expect me to answer?  
"This Emma," Jasper says, stroking my back.  
I wag my tail and yap.  
"Well, hello, Emma."  
I yap.  
"I do not know how fast I was going," Felix says.  
"Over a hundred. License and registration, please."  
"This is my brother's first ticket, officer. Is there any way you could cut him some slack?" Jasper asks.  
J. Evans looks at Jasper and I know Jasper is messing with his feelings.  
"Alright, I'll cut you some slack. Try to stay under 80," he says and walks away.  
As Felix drives away, I curl up in Jasper's lap; he strokes my back.

"Aro won't like her like that," Demetri says.

"I know. She'll change later," Jasper answers for me.

I lean over the edge of the seat and tug at my clothes. Comprehension shows on Demetri's face and he smirks. I phase into a monkey and get my phone off the floor. I type:

_If you're gonna think about me naked, don't make it obvious_

I hand my phone to Demetri and he chuckles.

I phase into a white husky and stretch out across Jasper and Demetri's laps. Demetri pushes me onto the floor.

I look up at him at him and snarl; baring my teeth.

"Emma," Jasper warns.

I get up and sit on his lap, wagging my fluffy tail in Demetri's face.

Jasper's phone buzzes. He glances at Demetri, who doesn't stop him, and pulls out his phone.

Alice: they're driving you to a field. Carlisle's group is already there. See you soon

Their plans have changed. Maybe I won't die today.

I look at Jasper.

"Don't get your hopes up," he says.


	22. Chapter 22

_The battle in the felid happened two weeks ago._

_I've cried for two weeks straight._

_Alice had called the Pack and they were waiting for us._

_When the battle started, Seth went for Aro first. Aro grabbed Seth by the neck and Seth's last words sang through the Pack bond._

"_I love you."_

_I lunged at Aro, bit his neck, and shook. His head flew across the field and Benjamin burnt him. Caius lunged at me and he had the same end as Aro. _

_I walk over to Marcus, who was standing in the middle of the field._

"_Finally," he whispered._

_I pounced on him, ripped off his head, and Benjamin burnt him._

_I saw Jane and Alec standing on the edge of the field._

_I started to walk to them, but something stopped me._

_I smelled blood._

_I turned and saw Pneuma in a puddle of her own blood._

_I didn't know who killed her and I didn't care._

_By the time we left, the only Volturi not a burning pile of ash was Jane and Alec. _

_I had phased back and pulled my clothes back on by then._

"_We still need a government," Carlisle said, "and you two know the rules."_

"_Thank you for your mercy," Alec said._

"_Thank you so much," Jane said. _

"_Let's try and keep the peace," Carlisle said._

_We all shook hands and went our separate ways._

_I buried Pneuma and the Pack took Seth._

"Emma," momma calls, breaking me away from my thoughts, "Someone's here for you."

I go into the living room. A strangers standing there, but something clicks.

His hair, his muscular, medium sized build, it's all perfect.

Form his eyes, scent, and skin, I know he's one of us.

"Hello, my name is Jeremy. Your family called saying you needed a friend," he says.

Suddenly, I realize, I amy have been made for Seth, but Seth wasn't made for me; we were sworn enemies.

I run to Jeremy and wrap my arms around him.

For the first time in two weeks, I smile.


	23. Chapter 23

"So who are you?" I ask.

We had walked outside to the privacy of the woods.

"I'm Jeremy Bellson. I'm 15 and have been for over 500 years."

"Where are you from?"

"I have no memory of my human years. I woke up in Britain. Carlisle found me and helped me through my first year."

"Do you have a power?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"Never mind."

"It's fine. I can change people back to their original state. They go back to the age they were when they were changed with no memory of what happened."

We get to the water fall and, if I was human, it would be too late for the talk.

We throw a bonfire party for everyone to meet Jeremy. All of our friends come, even Jane and Alec.

When the Denali's get here, Tanya brings me an early birthday present. She hands me a big box with holes punched in the top. I left the lid and squeal.

It's a bobcat cub.

"He answers to Nanook," she says.

I'm so lost for words, I just pick him up and bury my face in him; I start dry sobbing.

All my strength finally came back and I didn't sleep or cry anymore.

"I thought we were done with animals," Emmett says.

"Nope, and we won't be for a while," I laugh.

**Hey guys! At first, I thought Jeremy's power should be that he could change you back and you would be at whatever age you should be and if you were supposed to be dead, you would die. Which do you guys like better? Review please**


	24. Chapter 24

100 years later

Ever since Tanya Nanook, I've had a pet bobcat.

I've continuously bred bobcats.

First, I bred Nanook, I picked one and let the others, and the mother, then I bred that one, etc.

Since they're Alaskan bobcats, Tanya breeds them for me.

Finally, she calls.

"I would head up here if I were you, she's getting fidgety," she says.

I squeal.

"Thanks, we're on our way."

For the time being, we were living in Washington State. Jeremy and I have our own little cabin and had secretly (from our human friends) gotten married.

I was finally allowed to go back into public school.

"Jeremy!" I call.

"Yes?" he answers, instantly at my side.

"We gotta go to Alaska and get a bobcat."

The last one I had, Malikai, had recently passed away from old age.

We both pack for a week, throw the bags in the back of Jeremy's truck, along with a pack of bottles (I still don't hunt and Jeremy does off and on) and drive to Alaska.

My phone buzzes.

Jasper: where are you going?

Jasper is still protective of me, but from a distance, since I have Jeremy.

Me: Alaska to get a bobcat

Jasper: we'll meet you there

In half the normal time, we get to Alaska.

Tanya hears us pull up.

"In the garage," she calls, "everyone is out hunting."

We go into the garage and on a bed of blankets are three bobcat cubs.

"Two girls and a boy," she says.

I pick up the bot and hold him up to my face.

"You look like a Maverick," I say.

I set Maverick down with his sisters and mother.

When Maverick's, and his sister's, eyes open, I take them to a cave and bring Maverick home.

I pull on my hoodie and put him in my pocket to sleep. I remind myself of a kangaroo.

"I should get a kangaroo," I say aloud to myself.

"We're not getting a kangaroo," Carlisle says.

I chuckle.

"Someone's coming," Jeremy calls.

"From where? Carlisle asks.

I listen. "From our side. There's two," I say.

We all run outside and meet them there. They're already there and waiting for us.

"Hello, my name is An and this is my brother Nicolai."

The End?

**Hey guys! This is the end of conversations. I do have a third one but I need to finish typing it so it won't be up for a while. I have two Vampire Academy stories I need to type and three Soul Eater stories. I have one story on fictionpress, but I have more I need to post. Reviews please**


End file.
